AmericaXYou: First Kiss
by Peridot Tears
Summary: The handsome man smiled at you warmly. "Hi, my name is Alfred." You blushed. Fluff.


**AmericaXYou**

_Disclaimer: Imma too snarf for Hidekaz SAMA~_

_..._

You looked out the window at the water below. Youre hands were on the glass, pressing hard as the people pushed around you. The crowds were big, and you squeaked as someone accidently shoved your face into the glass. It was scary! The water loomed in an ominos way, far away with the rest of the island. You were at the Statue of Liberty.

"Hey are you okay?" someone said. You suqeaked, then found strong arms dragging you away from the glass. You turned around and blushed. The person who had saved you was so hansome, he had muscles bulging all over the place under a thin t-shirt, and he had beautiful blue eyes and hair like barley. "I-I-=I." You stuttered, not knowing what to say.'He's so hot,' you thought, blushing.

The handsome man smiled at you warmly. You blushed even more. "Hi. My name is Alfred."

"You-alfred-" you stammered.

"I've been watching you for some time." he said, his gorgeous blue eyes flashing like sapphires and diamonds and the sky. "And I thought…do you like me back….?

"Um." You said, feeling hot all of a sudden. "Oh. I like you too….I think." You said, blushing even more than ever before. He was so hot, his blue eyes were sparkling like the ocean, only the ocean here was green. He smiled even more, taking you into his arms. You pressed your face against his manly chest, breathing in his warmth and cologne. And all of a sudden you were in the bathroom, where he had taken you, you had been so entranced by his presence.

He was like an angel, but alive.

He took you by the hands and you reluctently pulled away from his chest and then he had taken you into a stall, and he was whispering lovingly things. "Your like an angel. So beautiful." And you blushed even harder, saying "you too." You couldn't beleive it. You feel so lucky to be with him that moment. And then he kissed you, and felt hot all over. You touched his hair, and he held yours, stroking it. He cupped youre chin, and then he lifted your skirt and you made sweet and wild love all night long, all the while muttering "love you, love you" and it felt great and you whispered "AH, Alfred!"

You were in heaven, and he took you gently, and you said his name and he moaned yours and when you were done, you were holding each others naked bodies. Alfred kissed you again and you groaned in pleasure. "I love you." Alfred said.

"I love you too." you said happily.

And then, something very strange happened. The blue eyes darkened. Suddenly Alfred seemed angry, and you trembled, wondering if you had angered him. And then...and then—

You tried to kiss him again, watching those eyes in the darkness, eyes behind his glasses, which he had somehow kept on the whole time you two were fucking in a toilet stall without anyone noticing. You longed for his lush, pink lips.

Then he stood up and slapped you. You stared up at him in shock, as he pulled on his clothes, somehow still managing to look clean and unruffled despite the fact that...you two were having sex.

"Alfred!" you cried, but he shook his head; in the dark, you caught sight of the blush tingeing his cheeks, even as he looked away, as if embarrassed. Suddenly, you thought you knew; it was a quick revelation, a flash of epiphany, and you grabbed it, saying, "Are you…embarrassed because of me? Am I too good for you?" You thought of Edward Cullen, and added, hopes rising for fiction to become reality, "That's…so sweet!" When you received no reply, only his retreating footsteps, you stood, heart pounding. "Wait!" you cried—

"Ah, no, sorry about that," said Alfred, without looking back. "It was just for the fanfic. Sorry about breaking your heart and all, but I'm not real. And other stuff."

He vanished.

...

_**PT: I automatically felt like I was raping myself through the head with the first friggin' sentence. ...Yep. Satire of the Hetalia characterxReader stories. Pardon, but I personally regard them with abhorrence. Honestly. And the writing has much space for improvement. AKA, read a book, pay attention in English, and use spellcheck. And yes, the spelling and grammar and paragraphing errors and so on were on purpose. Kthxbai.**_


End file.
